Beyond Reason
by leviel
Summary: This story is a continuation after MG2. How their lives went on...
1. Default Chapter

Beyond Reason Chapter 1  
  
As she looked out the window of the high rise apartment, she couldn't help but reminiscence about the past. Here she was at the age of 26, an accomplished lawyer well on the route to becoming a partner at the international law firm, Clifford Chance.  
  
After her family's immigration to Canada, she had excelled in her studies at the university there and managed to enter into 2nd year Law School at Manchester University after obtaining a basic degree in Political Science at the University of Calgary. She hadn't expected it of herself nor her parents as her results had always been only mediocre when she was studying in Taiwan.  
  
The difference in the way of teaching and learning in the Western countries as well as her determination to forget a certain somebody in her life made a world of a difference. She literally threw herself into her books and lectures in order to abstain from thinking about him. Days passed into weeks which then passed into months and finally years.  
  
Many things have happened from the time she left Taiwan till this moment. Her very best friend, San Chai, is now a happily married woman to the love of her life, Dao Ming Si, though their happiness didn't come easily. She knew they both had to go through a number of obstacles in order to reach at where they are today. But then anything that is worth it always come at a certain price. The more the sacrifice, the bigger the reward. That is life...  
  
Xiao You had just received a phone call from San Chai a couple of minutes ago. San Chai is expecting a baby and she and her husband are very excited about the prospects of being parents for the first time. Xiao You was delighted to hear the news and relayed her congratulations to her friend enthusiastically. She knows that both of them would make great parents. After Dao Ming Si had regained his memory after the accident in Barcelona, he had changed slightly. Although he still retained the majority of his characteristics, he became calmer and much more stable. No longer was he the selfish, volatile and unpredictable Dao Ming Si of Ying De University.  
  
Her other childhood friend, Qing He, is also now married to Mimi. Xiao You finds herself laughing out loud when her thoughts went to Qing He and the story he told her of how he met his wife and their efforts in getting San Chai back together with Dao Ming Si. Qing He would always be the funny and lovable guy she always knew. He never changed, probably never will either.  
  
She had only gone back to Taiwan 3 times ever since her entire family immigrated to Canada. Once was for San Chai's wedding, another time was for Qing He's and the third was when she had first left Taiwan..... She had gone back that time, foolishly thinking that she could change a person and make him love her. She was wrong... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Recalling her meeting earlier in the office with the senior partners of Clifford Chance, she instinctively put her arms around herself as if the temperature in her apartment has decreased. She has been given the opportunity to head a legal team for the restructuring of a major multinational firm. She was elated when she first heard the news, until she was told that she would have to head to Taipei, Taiwan and be based there for at least 1½ years until the reconstruction of the firm is complete.  
  
Taiwan..... Her bosses thought that she would be happy with the temporary relocation, considering that she grew up in that country. Furthermore her grasp of the national language there is still strong and fluent. She should have no problems adapting herself to the environment and culture there. She herself knew that she should be happy too. But.....  
  
He is now famous in the international business circle. His family's company has grown to great heights ever since he took the realm with his dynamic and innovative ideas. He is also frequently featured on various sorts of magazines around the world; both for being brilliant in the business world as well as for his status as an eligible bachelor. Somehow he has never been seriously linked to any woman all these while, a fact that Xiao You wonders about at times. Not to be mistaken with the fact that he has never been in lack of female companionship, but he managed to escape the usual negative stigma that is normally attached to young, successful and rich executives. The women he is usually seen with, if at all, are usually of good pedigree and reputation as well. Not the young and brainless bimbos that are usually seen on the arms of men of his stature and success. Furthermore his reputation among the public is of a good, clean cut young man who is not taking his fortunes or good luck at being born in the family that he is from, for granted. He works hard for what he has and aims to prove his worth as well.  
  
Taipei isn't so big that they would not meet throughout the 1½ that she would have to be there. Furthermore with him being good friends with Dao Ming Si, they are bound to see each other at certain functions or occasions. She cannot possibly avoid attending all gatherings with the rest of her friends just because she knows that he'll be there as well.  
  
Xiao You knew that it would be stupid and ridiculous for her to miss this perfectly good opportunity that has been handed to her on a silver platter just because she would like to avoid him. After this project, she is bound to be nominated for partnership, something she has always dreamed of ever since she entered the legal profession. Furthermore this is also a good opportunity for her to spend more time with San Chai, whom she has seen very little throughout the years. Truth to be told, she does miss Taiwan. She grew up there after all. She misses the people, the place, the food and even the air. No matter what, Taiwan will always be home to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sighing... she turned away from the beautiful scenery in front of her and went towards the telephone. While waiting for her parents to pick up the phone, she looked at the photo placed nearby showing San Chai and her in their working uniform at the bakery shop. She looked so innocent and naive then. She shudders looking at the awful uniform they were wearing then with the bright red vest. Compared to now where her walk-in wardrobe is literally flowing with designer and fashionable clothes, shoes and bags. "Those were the days," she thought to herself.  
  
After informing her parents of the offer made by her firm, she decided to turn in. The clock indicates that it's close to midnight already. She had a really long talk with her parents, she had not only told them about her work but was chatting with them about nothing and everything in general while catching up on the family gossip and news. They were delighted to hear of the opportunity for her to head a legal team and knew that this is a big leap in terms of her climb on the career ladder. Not only that, they've also noticed a change in her recently. She is no longer the carefree, happy and cute Xiao You they once knew. She has become more reserved and quiet gradually over the years. Maybe this return to Taiwan would be good for her. A change of scenery and back to her original roots, so to speak.  
  
Tossing and turning in bed, Xiao You can't seem to get herself to sleep. Her mind is constantly working and the wheels just don't seem to want to stop turning. She just cannot get the picture of him out of her head. "This is ridiculous", she told herself. "I've still got a month to go before I head to Taiwan, if I'm going to be like this for the whole time I'll drive myself crazy."  
  
She tried all sorts of methods to get herself to doze off. From counting sheep to counting backwards to drinking warm milk. Nothing seemed to work. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, it was already 3 in the morning. She then made a firm resolution to herself to empty her mind. She was seriously tired, having been working since 8 a.m. to almost 9 p.m. the day before as well as having to deal with the news of relocating to Taiwan.  
  
Finally her mind gave in to her body and she fell slowly into a deep slumber. But if anyone was in her room, they would be able to hear her soft mutterings into the night, "Xi Men... Xi Men... Xi Men..." and see a tear slid from her eyelids. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Dao Ming Mansion, Taiwan  
"Why do you look so perplexed?"Dao Ming Si asked his wife, after seeing her not moving from her spot on the big sofa for quite some time with a frown on her face. "Hey... honey? What's wrong?" Dao Ming Si enquired again, getting a bit confused and worried after his wife kept on being silent. He then walked towards her, sat down and took her hand in his and then turned her face towards him and repeated the same question.  
  
"Huh?" San Chai replied, "sorry I was thinking about something, what was it you were saying?" She smiled at the look of concern on her husband's face. Although he still is the same old Dao Ming Si that she knew from Ying De University with his take-over attitude and pompousness, he is also the sweetest and most caring man a woman could ever wish for.  
  
"I was asking you, why do you look troubled? Is anything the matter? I thought you were talking to Xiao You and telling her about the baby," Dao Ming Si said with a gentle tone while putting his hand onto her still flat tummy. He has been more caring and gentle ever since they've gotten the news.  
  
At first he thought that his wife had contracted some deadly disease and had insisted in his usual arrogant manner that he was going to take her to the best doctors in the world to check what was wrong and then heal her. It first started with her appetite waning away, then she started feeling really queasy in the morning. Soon it became a full blown vomiting session every morning, by then he was convinced that it wasn't just the normal flu that she insisted on having. He was already on the phone calling his pilot to get the plane ready by the time he saw her vomiting for the 3rd morning in a row. Having been separated from her after his accident, he has learned to cherish their relationship more and was frantic to ensure that nothing would keep them apart.  
  
San Chai sometimes finds herself laughing out loud whenever she lets her mind wonder back to that time when her morning sickness was at its worst. After having a specialist from the top private hospital in Taipei confirming that she was indeed not having any deadly disease and that the reason she was actually feeling that way was only because she was pregnant, Dao Ming Si insisted on her quitting her job at Dao Ming Corporation and forced her to rest. Whenever she had her vomiting bouts, he would always be there by her side holding her long hair away from her face and trying his best to make her feel better. He often had the helpless look on his face during those times, wishing he could do something to lessen the suffering that his wife had to go through but yet powerless to do anything.  
  
He had quizzed the obstetrician time and again, asking all sorts of questions that the doctor was forced to switch off his phone whenever he saw Dao Ming Si on the screen of his mobile. The doctor explained to Dao Ming Si that it was actually good that his wife was experiencing those symptoms because it shows that the hormones are running through her body and also indicates that the pregnancy is a healthy one. There really isn't any medication that she could take that would miraculously make the vomiting bouts disappear and no, he couldn't create one within the week.  
  
San Chai knew her husband felt really helpless at that time, but she was not in the best of condition to reassure him or anything. She was just so queasy and weak during that time that she didn't have the energy to nag at him to stop bothering the obstetrician every other hour asking him one question after another. The smell of certain food was like an automatic light switch to her where she'll have to run to the nearest bathroom and be sick all over again. She found it really difficult to eat much because her taste buds just felt funny but she knew that she had to force herself for the benefit of her baby.  
  
Dao Ming Si who has taken control over the Taiwan branch of Dao Ming Corporation had taken to going late to work every day in order to accompany his wife in the mornings. As a result he would have to work through lunch and sometimes even through dinner. Whenever he comes back home in time for dinner, he would be bringing a whole stack of documents with him from work. Usually he'll be in his study way after midnight perusing the documents one after another after first seeing his wife off to bed and tucking her in. It was a tough time for the both of them, Dao Ming Si hardly had enough rest and her with her bouts of morning sickness which wasn't just confined to being in the mornings but also in the afternoons and evenings and even nights at times. She wonders why they even call it 'morning' sickness when it could happen throughout the day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Xiao You just told me that she has been posted to Taiwan by her firm. She'll have to be here for at least 1½ years," San Chai told her husband. "That's good news, isn't it? I thought the both of you have always complained that you guys could never get to spend enough time with each other. This also means that she would be here for the birth of our baby," Dao Ming Si replied while getting himself comfortable on the sofa next to his wife. He pulled his tie away and threw his cuff links onto the table by the side and then gathered his wife to his side with his arms over her shoulders.  
"That's just the point, I thought she would be happy too. But she didn't sound like she is looking forward to it at all. In fact she sounds as if she does not have a choice in this matter. How this is a good career move for her and what this posting would mean to her future in the firm. Nothing about how happy she is that she gets to come back here or that we would be able to hang out with each other more often or anything like that," San Chai explained while nibbling on a cracker that helps settle her stomach.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. She's probably been really busy at work recently and is stressed out at the prospect of the amount of work she must finish before she comes here. Don't worry about it too much," he replied while slowly stroking her smooth silky long hair.  
  
"You look beautiful..." he suddenly said while smiling into her eyes. His big sparkling eyes were roving all over her face before he slowly neared his lips to her forehead. Giving her soft kisses from her eyelids to her cute pert nose and finally to her mouth. "Mmm... I missed you," he told her while giving her small pecks all over her lips.  
  
"Huh?" she said, surprised and caught off guard with a cracker in her hand stuck in mid-air, when he told her that she looked beautiful. "Here I am in my sweat pants and eating biscuits and he tells me I look beautiful?" she thought to herself. But her mind slowly drifted away to the moment as he started kissing her. "You just saw me this morning," giggling she then told her husband and dumped the cracker onto the plate nearby and then turned her attention fully to him. Putting both her arms around him, she then concentrated fully into the kiss.  
  
"It feels like forever... Come let me show you how much I've missed you," he said while pulling her from the sofa towards their bed. Slowly undressing her, he thought to himself, she looks more beautiful to me every time...  
  
Their lovemaking that night was beautiful and gentle and loving. Cuddling together sleepily after they had both reached the pinnacle at the same time, he whispered softly into her ears, "I love you... I love you... I love you." Never had San Chai felt more cherished than at that moment. She just prayed that every woman out there would be as lucky and blessed as her, especially Xiao You... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I've left your tickets on your table and remember your boarding time is 8 a.m. tomorrow morning ok. A car will come pick you up at 7 a.m. You don't need to be at the airport too early. You're in business class," Suzanne, Xiao You's secretary reminded her while handing her the phone messages that she took down during Xiao You's last meeting with her senior partners. "How was the meeting by the way," she asked her boss. "It was ok, nothing much, just the usual discussion on the way the reconstruction of the different projects that are on the table now are to be handled in general and all that," Xiao You replied to Suzanne.  
  
"Hey had your lunch yet? Come, my treat. This is the last day we get to hang out together anyway before I leave for Taiwan. You sure you don't want to come with me to Taiwan and help me out there?" Xiao You asked again. "What and leave this foggy, dirty and busy city to go live in a beautiful foreign country with wonderful culture and food and people. Nope. London, England... my heart, my home," Suzanne laughingly replied.  
  
Suzanne continued, "No seriously, I can't bear to leave Mike here. I know that if I go, our relationship wouldn't be able to bear the brunt of the distance between us and we'd soon break up. I think he's the one. Anyway I'd still get to work with you when you come back, by then you'd be partner and I'd get to be a partner's secretary. Kind of a promotion of some sort as well. So make sure you don't screw up there ok. Always think... Suzanne's life is also on the line here. Hehehe.... It'll be only 1½ years, before we know it, you'll be back."  
  
"Well ok then, just make sure you don't get yourself hooked up with Mike without telling me ok. I intend to be there at your wedding." Xiao You warned to Suzanne. "Come lets go eat at some fancy place and forget about getting back in time for work," Xiao You said as she dragged her secretary along the pathway towards the Russian Tea Room. "Girl, you got yourself a deal!" Suzanne replied.  
  
At night in Xiao You's apartment  
  
"Yeah don't worry. I told you, the company has arranged a driver to come pick me up and send me to my apartment at The Ascot. ... No, I don't want to stay with you at your place. I need my own space as well, plus I'm there to work not to have a holiday, I'll be up some nights finishing my work and all. ... Yes, I know your house is huge. And yes I know you guys got more than 1 study in that place. ... No, I am not saying this because I feel shy. Hey, we've been friends forever ok. I don't even recognise or understand the meaning of that word when I'm with you. Shy? What's that?" Xiao You talking to her best friend on the phone while finishing her last minute packing before going on the flight to Taipei, Taiwan the next day.  
  
Her firm will still maintain her apartment in London for her for the times when she has to come back for any meetings with the partners to update them about the situation in Taiwan. Therefore she does not need to do any major packing before she leaves. She'll just be bringing some of her personal stuff with her and her clothes. The rest will be left in her apartment so that she can use it when she returns.  
  
In Taipei, her firm has arranged for her to stay at a serviced apartment in The Ascot. Due to that, she doesn't need to bring much stuff with her. The apartment comes fully furnished anyway and if she needs anything, she'll just get it from there. She has about 3 weeks to settle herself down in the City before she starts work, it'll be sort of a short break for her as well because there really isn't much things for her to do. Her legal team has gone on to Taipei ahead of her by a week and they will also be settling most of the logistics of setting up an office there.  
  
"Taiwan... Ready or not, here I come," Xiao You thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Xiao You! Xiao You!" Xiao You kept hearing somebody shouting her name as she was pushing her trolley out of the arriving hall at the Taipei International Airport. Wearing a polo button-down shirt with tailored pants, paired with a pashmina shawl over her shoulders, she tried to find the source of the voice calling out her name. It wasn't easy considering that the arrival hall was packed with people.  
  
Suddenly she saw her, "San Chai! Oh my goodness, what are you doing here? I told you not to come. There is going to be a driver here to pick me up. Oh dear, I'm so happy to see you! How are you? Wow! You look wonderful! Are you here alone, are you sure you should be driving in your condition? Where is Dao Ming Si? Oh my goodness I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"Whoa... one sentence at a time. I'm so happy to see you too Xiao You. Nope I didn't come here alone. You think that pig head of mine would allow me to drive? I'm lucky he even allowed me to come. He would have preferred to drive me here himself but he has an appointment for an important international conference call which is being held at the moment, so he got our driver to send me here to pick you up. You look really good yourself. Wow, London has been really good to you huh. You look gorgeous." San Chai continued excitedly upon seeing her best friend.  
  
"Hey, give me a minute ok. I've got to find the company driver to tell him to drive off without me. Oh sheesh, how are we going to be able to find him among all these people here?" Xiao You told San Chai, "Wait for me here ok, I don't want you to walk around too much with you in your condition."  
  
"What do you mean in my condition? I'm just pregnant ok, not disabled. I've still got my hands and my legs. Goodness gracious, with the way you all have been acting lately, people would start to think I'm this useless girl who doesn't have a backbone of her own. I can still function you know. Sure there are bad days but hey, the baby seems to know that Aunty Xiao You is coming today and I feel really energetic ever since I woke up till now. Ah Si says that its just adrenalin running because I'm so excited and anxious to see you. Maybe so but I don't care, as long as we get to spend more time with each other, its fine by me." San Chai said to Xiao You while accompanying her to search for the driver. "Hey there he is, that's your name on the sign he's holding. Lets go over."  
  
"Phew... that was easy. Are you sure you don't mind following me to my apartment right now? You sure you don't need to rest or something? I don't want to be at the receiving end of your husband's wrath ok. He's scary when he gets mad." Xiao You asked her best friend as they settled into the back of San Chai's Lexus.  
"I'm fine. How many times must I reassure you? You're beginning to sound like an old hag ok. Wait hold on. I'm sure it's the pig head calling again. He's been calling me every half an hour to check up on me, that idiot," San Chai explained to Xiao You while digging into her bag to get her mobile out.  
  
"Hello. ... Yes, dear. Found her. ... No, she was out within 10 minutes. ... Yes, I was sitting down while waiting for her. (Winking at Xiao You) ... No, I'm not tired. ... No, I don't feel queasy. ... Yes, I ate my vitamins. I told you I wouldn't forget. ... Yes, I remember my promise to get back home before dinner. (Rolling her eyes at Xiao You while talking) ... Mmm yes, me too. I'll see you for dinner then. ... Ok, bye. ... Yes, I know! Bye! ... Bye!" San Chai said and quickly pressed the end button to end the call.  
  
"Sorry, he's been like this ever since we found out," San Chai said while digging her bag again to get the bottle of vitamins out. She had in fact forgotten to take them in her excitement at the thought of meeting her best friend after such a long time. Her husband knew her too well but she would certainly not admit that in front of him. "So how are you? How was your flight? Tiring?" San Chai asked while opening the bottle of mineral water that Dao Ming Si had thoughtfully left in the car for her, she needed it to help her swallow her vitamin pills as it wasn't the chewable type.  
  
San Chai knew all the little things her husband does for her, though she pretends not to notice. She knew that if she ever brings it up or points it out, he'll just turn red or deny it because in actual fact, Dao Ming Si is shy and sensitive. Although the image or impression he gives to people points to the opposite, she knew better.  
  
While San Chai was talking to her husband, Xiao You thought to herself, "She is so blessed and I'm so happy for them. They sound really happy as well. Sigh I wish.... " 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? You don't need me to tell you that our house is so big that you wouldn't even notice us and you would be able to get all the privacy you want," San Chai trying to persuade Xiao You to stay in her place. "Moreover you get the benefit of not having to bother about meals, you can ask our cook to prepare anything you want or even join us everyday for dinner if you prefer to have company," she added further.  
  
"San Chai, don't worry. Seriously I prefer having my own place and my own space. No offence to you, but I really would like to stay here on my own," Xiao You explained. "This place also provides food, I can call room service anytime I want plus it's all paid for by the firm, so I might as well make full use of it," she said while unlocking her luggage and opening it, revealing all her clothes packed inside.  
  
"Ok fine, fine, fine. I don't want to nag at you any further. But I must insist that you join Ah Si and me for dinner tonight. I already told the cook to prepare something special for tonight so you must come. Don't give me any excuses ok. We'll have our driver pick you up and send you back here as well. You can sleep in tomorrow morning, I won't bother you. But tonight, you're mine ok," San Chai insisted while getting ready to leave Xiao You to finish unpacking her stuff. She knew that her being there would only hinder her progress. Xiao You would be able to work faster and more efficiently if she were to do it all by herself anyway.  
  
"I'll make a move now. I better get back before my husband harasses me again. I'll take a nap when I get back so that I'd be fully energised to talk to you later. The car will be here to pick you up at 6.30 p.m. Take your time ok. Don't hurry. Ah Si will probably be back about 7 p.m. anyway. He's been very busy lately as well. Its been great seeing you again, Xiao You. I'm so happy you're back," San Chai said while going over to give Xiao You a hug before she heads towards the door. "Don't bother seeing me off, you get back to your unpacking. I'll see you later for dinner yeah. Bye," she called out while opening the door to leave.  
  
After San Chai left her apartment, Xiao You continued with her unpacking. She didn't take too long to finish because she doesn't have that much stuff anyway. All she had to do was hang her clothes out in the wardrobe and put some other stuff in the lined drawers as well as arrange her toiletries in the toilet. After all that, she rewarded herself with a nice, long soak in the bathtub. The apartment was quite big. It has a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a master bedroom and a study. It was also fully equipped with all the latest information technology gadgets with the usual fax machines, ports for her laptop, wide screen tv, DVD and Vcd players.  
  
She knew she would enjoy her stay here. There really isn't anything that the place or she is lacking for, except maybe.......... companionship. Someone to come back home to. Someone to talk to and unwind with after a long hard day's of work.  
  
Xiao You was really tempted to take up on San Chai's offer. But then she knew that if she stayed with them, no matter what they said she would be interfering with their lives and normal routine. They would feel obliged to always ask her to join them when she knows that especially now, during this time, Dao Ming Si and San Chai should spend as much quality time with each other as possible, before their baby arrives and literally turns their whole lives upside down.  
  
Furthermore, she would also prefer to have her own space. Living at somebody's house for a short period of time would be okay. But for at least 1½ years? It would be too much. On top of that, she might not be in Taipei for just 1½ years, the multinational company intends to perform a major restructuring programme which might just take 2 years before the final phase is completed.  
  
After her bath, Xiao You decided to catch a short cat nap herself but she remembered to turn on the alarm clock just in case she falls into a deep sleep instead. She set the clock to ring at 5.30 p.m. giving her at least an hour to get ready. "Hmm, I'm back," she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
After waking up, Xiao You took her time to get ready for dinner. Since she was only going to her best friend's place for dinner, she didn't feel the need to dress up. Even though San Chai's husband would be there, she felt comfortable enough with the both of them to be in her casual wear and face devoid of any make-up except for some lip gloss.  
  
She was ready and waiting by the time the car sent by San Chai arrived. Settling herself into the back of the car, she proceeded to smooth out the wrapping of the present she brought along with her.  
  
After her meal with Suzanne, they passed by Baby Gap and Xiao You couldn't resist herself and bought some really cute infant wear from that store and had them gift wrapped it for her friend. She couldn't think of anything to get them, what is there to buy for those people who already have everything in life anyway. So she decided to buy them things for the baby instead. Since they all still didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl, she stuck to the safe colour of yellow. "I just hope that they'll like what I chose. Hmm... for all I know they might just already have a fully furnished and ready wardrobe for the baby by now, knowing how impulsive Dao Ming Si can be," Xiao You smiling at that thought.  
  
As the car passed the streets on the way to the Dao Ming Mansion, Xiao You recognised some of the old hang out spots that she used to go to with San Chai. Her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to her past. "Those were the days," she thought to herself, "those were the days..." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
San Chai was there at the foyer to greet Xiao You when she arrived. "Hey, come on in," San Chai said to her friend while ushering her into the family hall. They by-passed the formal living room which is only used for entertaining guests. The family hall is where she spends most of her time, its environment and deco is more suited for normal use with its cosy and large sofas rather than the staid and formal chairs and sofa sets found in the living room.  
  
"Ah Si is still at the office, he should be leaving his office by now. So we get to do some girl talk before he reaches home yeah. So how's the unpacking? Finished?" San Chai then directed her friend to sit on one of the sofas that looked really welcoming and comfortable.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't bring much stuff with me anyway. I even managed to catch a short nap before I came," Xiao You said while slowly sinking into the sofa and accepting the cup of tea that was offered by one of the servants. "Oh yes, before I forget, this is for you and Ah Si. I didn't know what to get for the both of you but I hope you'll like this though. I think it'll come in useful," Xiao You handed over the gift wrapped package to San Chai.  
  
"Oh you shouldn't have. Why do you need to buy us anything at all," San Chai replied while accepting the gift. At the same time, they heard a distant sound of a person talking outside the hall, as if he was on the phone, "Yes, I've seen the proposal. I am still considering it, give me a couple of days and I'll get back to you on it. . Ok, fine. I'll talk to you soon. . Bye."  
  
After a short while, Dao Ming Si appeared at the entrance of the hall, still wearing his working clothes but minus the coat. As he proceeded to enter the family hall towards his wife, he slowly pulled his tie away. His cuffs were already folded up to his arms, "Hey honey. Hello Xiao You," he greeted before leaning down to kiss his wife as a form of greeting.  
  
"Hello Dao Ming Si. Long time no see. It's been some time. How are you? Oh yeah, congratulations on the baby," Xiao You wished him after seeing him settle himself next to his wife on the sofa. She noticed that San Chai had automatically repositioned herself unconsciously to lean towards her husband. Dao Ming Si's arm had also gone naturally to his wife's shoulders to hold her firmly by his side and his fingers started to toy with her hair. "This is what marital bliss is. How they just move towards each other without even realising that they're doing it. They look so good and comfortable with each other," Xiao You thought to herself, her heart felt slightly constricted at the sight. "I want that. I really do. Will I be able to have that? I hope so," she proceeded to think to herself.  
  
"Oh thank you. Yeah its great news isn't it? Sometimes I can't believe it myself, I'll be a father soon," Dao Ming Si replied proudly while his arms moved downwards where his hands can touch his wife's stomach.  
  
"I was so happy when San Chai told me on the phone. So yeah, when is the baby due? You never mentioned how far along are you San Chai," Xiao You looked at her friend and was rewarded with the sight of San Chai and Dao Ming Si's hands entwining over her stomach. They both had contented and blissful looks on their faces. Xiao You couldn't help but wish she could just experience a bit of that sort of adoration that she could see evident in Dao Ming Si's eyes whenever he looked at his wife.  
  
"I'm still in my 1st trimester. It'll be 10 weeks the day after tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken," San Chai said while looking towards her husband for confirmation. He nodded his head and then continued to go on to touch his forehead to hers before catching a sniff of her hair. Xiao You just smiled at the sight in front of her.  
  
"So what's for dinner? I'm starving," Dao Ming Si asked his wife, "can we eat now?" San Chai answered, "Of course, we were waiting for you anyway. Come on Xiao You, let's head for dinner. I hope you're hungry too because the chef really outdid himself this time. I think it's probably because he hardly gets the chance to show his true skills and whenever he can, he goes all out."  
  
The three of them then proceeded to the private family dining room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Later after dinner, Dao Ming Si knew that his wife would prefer to spend some time alone with her close friend, so he opted to go to his study to finish up his work that he brought home from the office. Sitting down in his leather backed chair, after having taken a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes, in front of him with tons of documents and files for him to go through, he couldn't help but thought to himself, "Xiao You has definitely changed a lot compared to the girl we knew back in our university days. She has matured and become more independent and confident. It's evident in the way she carries herself. With all her success, you would think she would look happier. Her smiles never seemed to ever reach her eyes. I wonder why."  
  
Looking at the photo frames placed on his desk, he couldn't help but smile upon resting his eyes at the image of his wife. There were pictures of her alone, of them together as well as a picture taken on their wedding day. He truly adored her. "Time to get back to work," he said to himself and started to open one of the many files in front of him and began to read the reports printed.  
  
Then the phone on his desk started to ring, "Hello," Dao Ming Si answered while his attention was still focused on the report in front of him. "Hey Ah Si, what are you doing now? Still working?" Mei Zhuo asked in his usual happy manner. "I swear you and Lei are starting to freak me out. One hardworking Xi Men is enough for F4 ok. I don't want to have to visit either one of you in the hospital again," Mei Zhuo continued.  
  
Upon hearing the voice of one of his buddies, Dao Ming Si immediately put down the file and concentrated on the phone call. "Hey Mei Zhuo. Nah, I was just looking at some reports. Not closing some billion dollar deal like our Xi Men. Anyway where are you now? I thought you would be with your fiancé. We hardly get to hear from you these days with you being so pre- occupied with your up and coming wedding," Ah Si replied. He went on teasing, "I would think that the preparations are girls' stuff but who knew, our very own Mei Zhuo is buried deep among all the plans and arrangements."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it ok. I just want it to be perfect for Xiao Chao. She's been busy with her worldwide tour and do not have the time to really get all the things done before our wedding. So I've got no choice but to step in," Mei Zhuo explained on the other end. "Anyway hey I managed to get our hardworking CEO of the year here to come and meet up and have a drink at VS. We're meeting in half an hour. Come and join us, it's been awhile since we sat down and drank together," he continued.  
  
"Oh ok, great. I'll be there. See you guys there then," Dao Ming Si answered and prepared to head out of the room to inform his wife of his appointment with his buddies. He never had to ask for any permission whenever he wanted to just go out and hang out with his buddies. She had never tried to stop him; sometimes she would join them as well. This time he knew she'd rather stay back and have a good chat with Xiao You. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Meanwhile back in the family hall, San Chai and Xiao You were busy catching up. Each telling the other what has been happening lately in their lives and the people in it.  
  
"So you sure you're not hiding something from me on purpose? Like maybe the presence of a guy in your life? Or the many suitors that has to line up to go knocking on your door?" San Chai quizzed her friend before sipping the cup of ginger tea which helps settle her often queasy stomach.  
  
"No, goodness I've been too busy with work to even think about guys ok, let alone go dating. Everyday its wake up go to work, come back home, go to sleep, wake up go to work, come back, go to sleep. The routine never changes. Sometimes I have to do a bit of travelling but it's always for business, so even then I hardly get to visit the places that I go anyway," Xiao You said describing her life back in London.  
  
Looking around at the plush and understated elegant surrounding, she continued teasingly, "I don't have a rich husband like somebody here to depend on you know. I've got to work to put food on the table or go hungry on the street."  
  
"Oh please," San Chai said rolling her eyes, knowing full well that Xiao You's father has been doing extremely well in Canada with a business of his own there. "But seriously, tell me, jokes aside, there must have at least been some boyfriends right? I mean it's been so long since., "San Chai wasn't sure if she should complete her sentence.  
  
"Since Xi Men you mean, "Xiao You completing it for her, she couldn't help but feel melancholy and wistful whenever she thought of him or hear his name mentioned. "No. No one since Xi Men," she said softly and almost whispering his name at the end, looking down into her cup of tea almost as if the reflection she sees inside can give her an image that will provide the answer to her never-ending heartache.  
  
"Oh Xiao You.," San Chai cried out while rushing towards her friend, knowing how it feels to love somebody but not be able to show it or receive the affection in return.  
  
Then suddenly, "Hey honey, I'll be going out tonight," Dao Ming Si called out to his wife then suddenly halted in mid-stride upon seeing his wife's expression and her friend's while they were clinging on to each other. "Whoa," he thought to himself, "What's happening here? Must be some kind of talk they've been having. They were happy and laughing during dinner just now."  
  
"Err San Chai? Sorry to disturb you guys," Dao Ming Si said apologetically to the both of them. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out. Meeting up with the guys. Mei Zhuo finally managed to pry Xi Men away from his work to have a drink with us," while talking he noticed how San Chai's hand was holding on to Xiao You's. He also didn't miss it when his wife squeezed Xiao You's hand when he mentioned Xi Men's name. "Hmm., "he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh ok. Fine, go have fun then, "San Chai said smiling to her husband. She knew he must have felt kind of awkward and must also be wondering why Xiao You and she were hugging each other when he first entered the family hall.  
  
"Don't bother waiting for me yeah. I'll probably be back late anyway," Dao Ming Si told his wife, walking towards her to give her a kiss before he leaves. "Don't forget to take your vitamins before you sleep too. I left them on your bedside table already," he continued before giving her a peck on her cheek.  
  
"So I'll see you soon Xiao You. It's really nice to see you again," he said to Xiao You on his way out, "Bye, you guys." "Don't stay up too late honey!" he called out to his wife.  
  
While he was driving towards VS, Dao Ming Si thought to himself, "Hmm. Should I tell Xi Men that Xiao You is back?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
As he was getting ready to pack up and leave the office, he couldn't help but experience the tingly feeling he has been sensing the entire day. He couldn't explain the reason for it nor could he understand why he feels it.  
  
It has been quite some time since he actually sat down and surrenders his mind, allowing it to roam freely among his thoughts and feelings. Usually he is too busy with work to even have independent thoughts or experience any sort of emotions or feelings.  
  
Ever since he took control of the company, he hardly saw his buddies, a fact that they never failed to remind him. His days are usually filled with appointments or meetings or he'd be flying from one continent to another checking up on his various business dealings around the world.  
  
His parents have also complained that they hardly ever got to see him anymore. His mother eventually resorted to fixing an appointment with his secretary one day just in order to have lunch with her son. He recalled how surprised he was on that day when he indicated to his secretary to usher in his next appointment and saw his mother walking in instead. She had cooked a sumptuous meal, packet it up and brought it to his office. She then forced him to sit down with her and finish all the food before she left his office, an easy task considering how much he loved eating his mother's cooking anyway.  
  
Sometimes he does miss his carefree days, the time before he got involved with the family business, and this only happens when he does allow his mind to wonder back. Now, the 1 week expiry principle is no longer in practice. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he actually went out on a proper date. If he does in fact have a meal with a lady, it would usually be where there would be other business associates around or if not, they would actually have something important to discuss.  
  
No longer the Casanova he once was, he wondered if he still had it in him to find a girl and settle down. Looking at his buddies, he sometimes cannot help but feel envious of them. Dao Ming Si has his San Chai, Mei Zhuo is getting married to Xiao Qiao very soon and Lei? Lei is mostly in Japan these days and he hardly ever gets to see him anymore as well with the both of them being so busy managing their family business.  
  
He does wish to be as happy and contented as Dao Ming Si and Mei Zhuo obviously are. But he has since resigned to spending his future alone, convinced that he has missed out on his once in a lifetime chance of attaining that sort of happiness. He was a fool then. A stupid fool who should have known better and grabbed all that was offered to him on a silver platter. Now he has missed his boat and there was nothing he could do about it. She has moved on. Probably forgotten all about him as well.  
  
If he only could say the same for himself. Thoughts and images of her would occasionally creep into his unconscious mind unwillingly. It happens at all times of the day without any control - in his sleep or when his mind is blank or even sometimes when he's concentrating hard on something vitally important that could mean the make or break of a multi-million dollar deal.  
  
But it's been some time since he last thought of her or last dreamed of her. "Why has she suddenly appeared in my thoughts again?" he wondered to himself while walking towards his car in the car park. As usual, his car was the last one left on the entire floor. He is a certified workaholic. "Who wouldn't be," he thought to himself again, "when there isn't anyone to go home to or look forward to seeing. I'd just be staring at the 4 walls at home and I would also get bored easily as well. Might as well do something productive with my time."  
  
Starting the car and putting it into gear, he made an effort to empty his mind of all his melancholy thoughts in preparation of a guys' night out with his friends. If his memory serves him right, the night ahead would be filled with drinks and laughter while they bring up old, embarrassing and funny stories from the past. Smiling to himself, Xi Men drove out of his building and turned towards the direction of VS. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Dao Ming Si walked into the room as quietly as possible so as to not disturb his sleeping wife. He saw her lying on her side on the bed, all peaceful and slumberous. He made sure he made as little noise as possible when he was washing up in the bathroom.  
  
Then slowly climbing onto the bed and settling himself next to his wife, he gradually brought her to his side and proceeded to put his arms around her, "I love you," he whispered.  
  
San Chai slowly stirred in her sleep upon feeling the arms of her husband around her and his hands slowly caressing her body. "Mmm, how was your night out?" she softly whispered to her husband behind her and then she slowly turned her body to face him. "Did you guys have fun?" she stroked his cheek softly with her fingers.  
  
"Yeah it has been awhile since we last got together like that," he answered San Chai. "The two of you girls were talking till what time?" he asked his wife, "Are you tired? Feeling ok today?" he continued to ask in a concerned tone while stroking his wife's hair. Entwining their feet underneath the covers, he continued, "I hope you didn't tire yourself out too much today"  
  
"I'm fine. Really I am. I don't even feel tired now. I had a nap in the afternoon after picking Xiao You up from the airport. So I'm really ok," San Chai reassured her paranoid husband.  
  
"In that case.," he said, Dao Ming Si then moved his head closer to his wife and started to kiss her passionately. Totally forgetting about their earlier conversation, they proceeded to celebrate their love for each other and became one just as the sun started to rise outside.  
  
Lying together in the aftermath of their love-making with San Chai resting her head on her husband's chest and tracing a finger around his torso, she asked Dao Ming Si, "Did you tell him?" She didn't need to say who or what; she knew he would understand what she was asking about.  
  
With his arms around his wife, he let his mind drift back to the scene at VS a few hours ago. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Hey there!" Xi Men called out to his friends. After helping himself to the wine that was already on their table, he said apologetically, "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up with something at the office. Did I miss anything?'  
  
"We thought you weren't going to come after all. I was just going to give you a call in a second," Mei Zhuo replied and raised his glass, "Anyway let's start with a toast. To our friendship!" he said. "Friendship!" the other two chorused and touched their glasses gently together.  
  
"So how's everything?" Xi Men asked Dao Ming Si after draining his glass of wine and proceeded to pour himself another and topping up for his friends as well. "You must be extremely excited Mr Father-to-be. I can imagine you must be driving San Chai up the wall already with your anticipation," he continued while laughing at his friend with Mei Zhuo joining in the laughter. "Yeah I bet you are probably more excited and anxious about the pregnancy than her," Mei Zhuo added.  
  
"Hey what is this? It is only natural for me to be excited. You guys and San Chai should be worried if I am not acting this way ok," Dao Ming Si replied indignantly and adding on to Mei Zhuo, "Don't speak too soon ok. Wait till Xiao Qiao gets pregnant. Then we'll see who will be the one getting all paranoid and agitated. You probably would forbid her to even play her cello or something stupid like that."  
  
Mei Zhuo couldn't come up with a good come back to that because in actual fact, he knew he would also be just like Dao Ming Si if his Xiao Qiao is pregnant with his baby, so he just smiled, kept quiet and drank his wine. He also tried to change the topic, "So Xi Men, what's up with you lately? What have you been busy with?"  
  
All of them laughed at that poor attempt to divert that attention away from himself, but Xi Men decided to extend his friend a lifeline by replying to his question later, "Nothing new. Busy with work as usual. I had just completed a deal with a Swedish company a couple of days ago, so a bit of load off my shoulders at the moment. That deal was particularly difficult to negotiate because of all the red tape involved."  
  
Although it was a major coup for Xi Men's company to get that deal, he no longer feels the euphoria that usually comes after the completion of a job well done. In fact, he feels indifferent. Dao Ming Si was thinking of the same thing looking at Xi Men's facial expression while he was talking. "He doesn't even look happy or satisfied or... anything," Dao Ming Si thought to himself. "He looks tired in fact. and worn out, he no longer looks happy or excited about anything anymore. No more the old carefree Xi Men that I knew back at Ying De," he sighed softly and taking a sip of his wine.  
  
The 3 guys continued talking and laughing throughout the night, reminiscing about their old days. During one of their moments of silence, with each of them occupied with their own thoughts, Dao Ming Si suddenly blurted out, "She's back."  
  
"Huh? Who's back? What are you talking about Ah Si? Are you drunk?" Mei Zhuo asked with a puzzled look on his face. Xi Men was thinking of the same thing when he heard Dao Ming Si suddenly blurting out. "Yeah man, who is back?" he asked.  
  
Turning his head to look directly towards Xi Men, so that he knows that he is not joking he answered with a serious look on his face, "Xiao You. Xiao You is back."  
  
Xi Men and Mei Zhuo were both silenced by the revelation. Dao Ming Si continued, "She came back to Taiwan today. I've met her. San Chai had her over for dinner tonight. She's back Xi Men, Xiao You is back." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Silence filled their booth as Dao Ming Si and Mei Zhuo waited patiently for Xi Men's response to the news. With both of his friends looking at him, Xi Men cried out, "What? Why are you both looking at me like that?" Lifting his glass off the table and gulping down his wine, he repeated, "What?" lifting his shoulders when they continued to look at him.  
  
"Xi Men," Mei Zhuo called to him, taking away the bottle of wine that Xi Men was holding. "So what do you intend to do about it now that Xiao You is back?" he then asked.  
  
"What do you mean what do I intend to do about it? What do you expect me to do? Throw a welcome party for her?" Xi Men continued to shrug away. "Will you stop acting like this?" Dao Ming Si couldn't stand it anymore, he had hoped that his friend would have realised by now that he has been given a second chance, another opportunity to try to win the girl that would be able to give him the world's happiness.  
  
"Don't bother denying it, we all know how much you regretted after Xiao You left the second time for Canada when she came back to find you. She is now back and from what I could gather from her, she is still unattached. You should do something Xi Men. Do something before you regret this for your entire life this time. Happiness doesn't just come to you on a silver platter. Sometimes you have to work for it," Dao Ming Si explained, trying his hardest to get some sense into his friend's thick skull.  
  
"My goodness. It's been so long already ok. We were both barely adults back then. Hardly knowing what real life was at that time ok. Yeah I admit, I did have some regrets after she left that time but years have passed by ok. I've changed, she must have changed, we both have changed into different individuals. It is highly likely she could have forgotten about me as well. Look I know you guys are just concerned about me, but seriously what occurred some six to seven years ago was just an infatuation, on both sides. Be realistic, we might not have anything in common anymore, in fact we didn't even have anything in common back then which was probably why any relationship between the both of us was doomed from the start," Xi Men knew that he should try to explain to his friends.  
  
There was no point evading this subject any longer. It was staring at him right in the face and his friends wouldn't let him off the hook so easily either. But he just felt that they were being too rash and unrealistic, both of them blinded to the cold hard facts before them because their heads are too immersed in their happiness with their relationships that they automatically assume that it should come easily for everyone as well. But that's just the point, it's not easy, they were both lucky.  
  
Yes, Ah Si and San Chai had to go through a lot in order to be together but still. they knew their love for each other was strong enough to withstand any pressure or tribulations that come their way and that is rare. To have so much faith in each other's depth of love they feel for the other. The bottom line is they are together now and they are both happy. He is happy for them as well but this thing between him and Xiao You is complicated and no one will understand it, sometimes he believes not even Xiao You or himself understands.  
  
For Mei Zhuo, it's completely different. When Xiao Qiao came into his life they both just knew it already. Granted that Xiao Qiao had knew it from the start, something like ever since she was a young girl, but Mei Zhuo who said when they first met that he wouldn't bother saving her even when she was drowning ended up diving into the cold sea to save her cello at the end. They were destined for each other, just like Dao Ming Si and San Chai. Xiao You and him? It seems as if fate and destiny has always been playing with them and they were just not meant to be. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Dao Ming Mansion  
  
Holding his wife close to him and stroking her hair, he answered her earlier question, "Yes I told him." Upon hearing this, his wife immediately got up and faced him, in her haste to turn to look at her husband she forgot to take the sheet with her and it fell to her waist, exposing all her glory to her husband's appreciative perusal.  
  
"Really? You really told him? What did he say? What was his reaction?" she asked not realising that her husband's attention was focused on somewhere else. "Ah Si!" she grabbed and started to shake his shoulders vigorously, "Ah Si, answer me," she said louder this time grabbing his attention.  
  
"Huh?" he said with a blur and confused look on his face when he saw his wife's furious expression. "What?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow and trying to collect his thoughts together to remember what they were talking about earlier. He couldn't concentrate with the beauty of his wife in front of him; he couldn't help but just love her more every time he sees her. Just the sight of her or the sound of her voice makes him happy.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Did you hear what I asked you just now?" San Chai asked with a puzzled look on her face. Dao Ming Si just grabbed his wife and hugged her to him with both of him arms, so that she fell on top of him. He then took the sheet to cover the both of them, "Sorry honey, I was just distracted. My mind wondered off for awhile there. I love you. Have I told you that recently? I love you. "  
  
Her heart just melted and she forgot that she was irritated at him awhile ago. She adjusted herself into a more comfortable position and then raised her head and smiled at him, "You pig head, sometimes I really don't know what to do with you ok." He smiled back at her with his dimples deepening, "Just love me. Just love me back. That's all I need, that's all I ask for," his arms tightening his hold around her.  
  
They stayed that way for awhile, both of them safe in the knowledge of their love for each other before she looked at him and repeated her question again, "Hey you still haven't told me yet what Xi Men's reaction was when you told him that Xiao You is back here in Taiwan. What did he say?"  
  
Sighing, he looked down at his wife, "He didn't say much. At first he didn't even have any reaction to the news when I told them until me and Mei Zhuo tried to get him to say something."  
  
"Why? You mean he wasn't happy to hear the news?" San Chai asked her husband sadly. "I don't know. He wasn't happy, he wasn't sad. That's the thing with Xi Men these days. He hardly has any expression on his face anymore. It's almost as if he no longer has the capacity to feel anything. I think the rays from the computer screen that he is always stuck to must have muddled his brain cells or something," Dao Ming explained to his wife while idly stroking her hair and caressing her shoulder. He continued on, "He just told us that we shouldn't take it for granted that just because she is back that the both of them would have a future together. The he said some stuff about how the both of them must have changed so much that they wouldn't have anything in common anymore and all that stuff," sighing he just shook his head at the memory of his friend last night at VS.  
  
San Chai knew that they all shouldn't have unrealistic expectations as well but then she also thought that the both of them should at least give themselves a chance. "Xi Men doesn't even sound like he wants to make an effort, does he?" she asked her husband looking at him. She went on, "I just had hoped that maybe this time, they could work something out. She does still love him you know. All this time, she didn't go out with any guy because she has always been thinking of him. I know we shouldn't take it for granted that they would certainly hit it off together, but then you'll never know if you never try."  
  
Sighing again, "Well there is nothing much we can do but just be by their side and support them. They are adults now, they should know what to do," Dao Ming Si told his wife. "Hey you better get some rest. Don't worry your little head about them okay. They will settle it between themselves. Come on, let's go back to sleep," he pulled her against his side into a more comfortable sleeping position and put his arms around her. "Don't think too much anymore. You need your rest," he told her and then the both of them went slowly to sleep with their arms around each other. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning…

Dao Ming Si went downstairs, heading towards the morning room to where he knew his wife would be, having her breakfast. "Hey there," he called out to her upon seeing her sitting down by the breakfast table. Walking towards her while buttoning his cuffs, he bent down and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I didn't hear you wake up this morning," he said, continuing with a worried frown on his forehead, "were you feeling nauseated and just quietly went away?"

San Chai smiled at the sight of her husband, helping him with his cuffs she replied, "No, surprisingly this morning I was fine. I didn't really feel anything, except hunger so I decided to come down ahead of you to grab some breakfast first. I think the baby is beginning to realise that food is better taken in rather than vomited out," she laughed.

"Ah… good. So you're finally starting to listen to papa huh," Ah Si bent down to talk to the baby through his wife's stomach which was still flat. Caressing her tummy, he looked up to her and just couldn't help but smile widely. "We're actually going to be parents," he said in awe.

"Pig head! Don't tell me you have just realised this fact? What do you think has been making me feel under the weather lately huh? Just the flu?" San Chai laughed at her husband while ruffling his hair. "Don't talk anymore, you better have some breakfast before you're late for work," she told him while pouring him a cup of tea and motioning for him to have some of the food on the table.

"Honey, I was thinking maybe we should have a gathering of sort. You know, just to bring the whole gang around together again. Hopefully get Lei back from Japan too," San Chai said once Dao Ming Si had started on his breakfast. "Sure," he replied, "What did you have in mind?" he asked then taking a sip of the tea.

"Nothing big or anything. Just a nice quiet dinner at our place here where we can sit down, relax and chit chat. Catch up with old times and all that," San Chai explained, "What say you?" she asked. Dao Ming Si looked towards his wife, "Sounds like a good idea. I'll tell the rest of the guys and you can call Lei to inform him about it. It's been awhile since we last saw him; it'll be nice to catch up with him as well. That guy is turning into another workaholic like Xi Men."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tokyo, Japan

Although it was only 8.30 a.m., he was already hard at work in his office. In fact, he's been in his office ever since 7 a.m. that morning after having gone to the gym for a short workout beforehand. He always feels more energised after going on the treadmill for at least half an hour every morning.

He has changed a great deal as compared to the time when he was still studying at Ying De University, where he constantly needed his 15 hours of sleep each day. Now being in charge of the Hua Ze Corporation, he spends easily more than 15 hours a day in his office.

He was reading a report on one of the many subsidiaries of his company when his private line rang. "Hello…, "he answered with his attention still focused on the financial report in front of him.

"Lei..., "he heard her sweet voice. He immediately put down the file and focussed on the call. His eyes reverted to the picture frame on his table carrying the picture of all his dear friends: Ah Si, Xi Men, Mei Zhuo, himself and…. San Chai.

"Hey, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked her with a smile on his face. "Hua Zhe Lei, you should be lucky I'm not there to hit your head. How long has it been since you came back to see us?" she screamed loudly into the phone until he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Whoa….. San Chai it's only 8.45 a.m. here ok. You don't have to shout into my ear like that," he answered sheepishly, knowing he should have made that long overdue trip back to Taiwan early this month. "I don't care if it's 5 in the morning over there!" she continued in her loud voice, and then suddenly softened, "I missed you, Lei… Why haven't you been back?"

Sighing, Lei just shook his head, "San Chai, I've been really busy. You know I would go back if I could, but I just couldn't seem to find the time. Anyway I promised I would be back when your baby is born. I wouldn't want to miss seeing my godson for the world. I wouldn't dare," he chuckled.

"Lei, we're having a gathering tonight at my place… Do you think you can make it? I would really like to see you. It's been so long….. "she said softly and continued, "All the guys are coming and I've got a surprise for you as well."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Looking out the window to the view below him, he sat there thinking to himself. After transferring from his learjet to the chopper to go to his best friend's house, he began wondering what surprise was there in store for him but decided not think too much about it. He'll soon find out…

"We're approaching the Dao Ming mansion Sir," he heard the pilot reporting to him through the headphones he was wearing. Nodding his head, he looked out and saw the sprawling grounds below him that formed part of the mansion's garden. The garden where his friends and him had played in since they were little kids, from games like hide and seek to acting as pirates with their swords to just a place to hang out and relax.

When the helicopter touched down on the landing pad situated near the back of the house, Hua Zhe Lei stepped out and breathed in the air. Taiwan…. Feels and smells like home.

Walking briskly towards the house, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already 7.30. She said that the gathering was scheduled to start at 7. Well considering the fact that he had to fly in from another country, he didn't think that she would mind his tardiness.

He figured that they would be in the family hall, hanging out and having some drinks before dinner was served. True enough as he approached near that part of the house, he could hear their laughter and voices. They sounded like music to his ears. His friends… his family.

Sauntering casually into the room, he saw them all there. San Chai sitting on the big comfortable couch with Dao Ming Si by her side, Mei Zhuo and his beautiful fiancé opposite them and Xi Men standing near the floor to ceiling windows. All of them engaged in animatedly engaged in conversation with each other.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream, "Leiiiiiiiiiiii!" He didn't have to guess, he could have recognised that voice even in his sleep. She came running towards him and began to hug him, "it's been too long," she whispered softly to his ear. "Gosh woman, did you have to shout so loud," her husband said while taking his fingers out of his ears. Glaring at him, she replied, "I was just excited, unlike some people here who don't seem to care that their good friend has come back".

Dao Ming Si came over, shook his hand and gave him a hug as well, "welcome back Lei" he said. Soon everyone came over to his side and greetings were exchanged. By the time everyone had their fare share of hugging and started going back to their seats, he began to notice that he had missed someone out during his first glance of the room. There was another person among his group of friends. A beautiful lady… A familiar face…. Xiao You…

"Ah… that's my surprise Lei, Xiao You is back here in Taipei. She's going to be here for some time," San Chai began to tell Lei once she saw him looking towards her direction. He moved towards an empty seat next to her and they both smiled at each other. "It's been awhile…" Xiao You said to Lei.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Dinner is ready to be served, madam," Butler Ching quietly came upon his mistress to inform her that. Nodding her head to him, she then called out to her friends, "Hey you guys, lets head to the dining room. Dinner is ready."

Dao Ming Si then went to his wife's side with the intention of helping her up from the couch, almost as if he was afraid that she could break if not handled properly. She just brushed his hands off and got up briskly. Seeing his concerned face, she then put her hand on his while quietly whispering, "I'm fine ok… I can still move about on my own. Don't worry…" She smiled to him and placed another hand on his face, giving it a gentle caress.

All said and done, she does appreciate his actions. How he is so caring and protective, especially now that she is with child. She can't help but feel a bit too coddled at times with his all conduct and concerns.

Lei could see how natural two of his best friends were around each other. Although they still had that spark of youthfulness in them, they have each grown towards each other in a mature and adult manner. They looked so happy and contented. He could not be anything but happy for them. After what they had been through to just be together, they deserved it more than anyone else.

Slowly all of them proceeded to dinner. Each with their respective partners. Seeing that he was seated next to Xiao You, Lei offered his arm to her and gave her a small smile. She had a special spark in her eyes as she accepted his gesture and gave his arm a squeeze then proceeded to follow the rest of the gang into the other room.

He was watching all this from his position by the windows. Observing and watching and…. admiring. She looks different now. No more the little girl that she was many years ago. She's grown up. More mature in a way but yet still looking young and fresh and gorgeous…. He was the last to leave the family hall. He followed behind and just continued watching…

"She looks great," he thought to himself, then "who am I kidding… she looks magnificent!" Xiao You was just a few feet in front him, holding on to Lei's arm. His glance started from her hair, her long beautiful and shiny hair. Then on to her body that was clothed in a simple and sweet yet elegant sleeveless dress that had small flower prints on a white background. It was an empire waistline dress with a ribbon in the front. It made her look so sweet and fresh, especially with her mannerisms in the company of her old friends that could not be able to hide under her usual calm, collected and controlled conduct that she usually portrays to the outside world.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dao Ming Mansion – Balcony

Looking out into the beautiful peaceful night, with all the stars twinkling brightly in the clear sky, as if welcoming her return back to Taiwan, Xiao You stood there quietly breathing in the fresh air. With the wind silently and slowly blowing her hair around her face, she was a picture of perfection…

"The dinner was great, wasn't it?" she suddenly heard a deep husky voice from beside her say. Turning to the source of the voice smilingly, "Yes it was, this whole gathering tonight is just great," she replied. "Meeting up with everyone, after such a long time….. Made me realise how much I've missed this place," Xiao You continued. "I really do miss this place…" she quietly said again to no one in particular, while looking out into the night.

After enjoying the silence together for some time, leaning her head on his shoulder and hooking her arm around his, she quietly said "I've missed you too..." squeezing his arm. "Why haven't you been to London to visit me? It's been such a long time…. and you promised," she pouted.

Lifting her pretty head with his finger, he looked into her eyes and smiled, "I'm here now," he said. Putting his arm around her, he went on, "I've been working on this deal lately, I told you about it the last time we spoke. It took longer than I expected but finally we're in the last phase and should be closing it within the next two weeks or so."

Sighing into the wind, Xiao You snuggled into his embrace and replied, "Well it doesn't matter anymore. You're here now…."

Both of them stayed that way for quite some time, just enjoying each other's presence and breathing in fresh air. Then, extracting herself away from him, she said to him, "I think I better get back in before San Chai starts finding me." Nodding his head, "Yeah you'd better. We don't want to risk the wrath of a father-to-be for making his pregnant wife walk around finding you," then the both of them laughed.

Before stepping back into the house, she turned to him, still standing at the balcony enjoying the peace of the night, "It's really great seeing you again, Lei." He smiled at her and replied, "It's great seeing you too, Xiao You. Breakfast tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure, 9 ok with you?" she replied. "I'll pick you up from your place then," he confirmed. Then she stepped into the house, ready to join the rest of her friends.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Ascot

Xiao You was waiting in the lobby 5 minutes before 9 for Lei to come and pick her up for their breakfast 'date'. Dressed casually in a simple apple green spaghetti strap top and a pair of Capri jeans, she wondered to herself if she should give a call to Lei to check if he's up as the dinner party last night left for home at close to 2 in the morning. As she was reaching into her bag for her phone, she saw a silver BMW zooming into the driveway of the building with Lei in it.

"Hey there," she greeted him with a big smile on her face. "Morning," Lei replied and asked, "What's with the grin?" Laughingly she said, "5 years ago I would never ever have believed it if someone came up to me and said that I'll be having breakfast with Hua Zhe 'Shao Ye' at 9 in the morning in the future. I mean… you're like world famous for your 15 hour 'naps' Lei." He laughed, "Well…. What can I say? When the princess beckons, what choice do I have?"

Getting comfortable in her seat and pushing her sunglasses down from her head to protect her eyes from the glaring sun, she turned to him, "So where we going to eat? This princess is dying of hunger." Putting his car into gear, Lei drove out of the building, "Well I haven't been back for some time, but I thought that we could make a short trip out of the city to the seaside and have something to eat there? Are you ok with that? Or you'd rather we grab something to eat ASAP?"

"Hmm…. I am hungry, but I'm sure my stomach can hold on for that short trip," she went on, "It'll be nice to see the smaller villages as well. I've been commuting from one big city to another for so long that I'm beginning to get claustrophobic. Some really good fresh air would be just what I need."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Beach

Her long hair flying past her face as the wind strongly blows against them, Xiao You feels invigorated and refreshed. Standing by the beach with her trainers in her hands, she turned to look at Lei who stood there staring at the sight of this gorgeous creature in front of him.

"Hey mister! What are you staring at?" she asked him with a smile on her relaxed face. Looking into her eyes and smiling in return, "You…" he said.

Walking further down the beach towards the sea, "You look happy," he commented. "Almost as if you woke up from a very very long sleep," he went on to say. "You really should give yourself a break Xiao You, I know you've been working really hard for the past few years," Hua Zhe Lei said. He continued, "Take this opportunity while you're here and try to not work yourself to the bone. You're the boss here, aren't you? Don't set crazy schedules and timelines to meet and try to take a break," he then turned towards her. Then he said, "Stop running… You're now at the pit stop, think carefully what you want before you move on," staring clearly into her eyes knowing that she knows what he is talking about.

Sighing she stared into the sea and just stood there looking out. Lei didn't try to push her to say anything or reply him; he just stood there by her side knowing that she would start to talk when she is ready.

After some time, she put her hand through his elbow, "Come… take a walk with me," while making her way along the stretch of the beach. Squeezing his arm after they walked some distance in silence, each enjoying the peace and tranquillity that the sound of the waves crashing provided, she started to talk.

"I am tired… At first I just threw myself into my work. Then I started getting those fantastic grades and just pushed on, thinking that maybe that was what I was meant to do anyway. Get good grades, get a good job, and get a good life and…. move on," she began to tell Lei.

"I told myself that it was time for me to be a good daughter by making my parents proud of me with all my accomplishments. Then it all started to become a cycle. Before I knew it, I just kind of got caught in the rat race. After getting the first degree, it was the second one. Then it was the professional qualification. Then it moved on to getting the job. Then it became to getting the promotion and climbing up the ladder and getting the big bonus," she looked at Lei knowing that he understood what she meant.

"I guess while I was running the 'race' I was telling myself that I've moved on and…. "she gestured with her hands then continued, "I don't know… that I've just moved on and…….. forgot all about…… him," she finally said, with a sigh. "By working myself 'to the bone' as you said, I could just put him at the back of my mind and not have the time and energy to even think about him," she explained.

Turning to take a seat on a big piece of log on the beach, "I'd be so tired by the time I get home that I only have enough energy to take a quick shower and drop dead onto my bed. I hardly give myself any free time. When I do in fact have them, I'd make a trip to visit my parents and they're already complaining that it's not nearly often enough."

Smiling to no one in particular with her dimples appearing, "My parents really do miss me and I them. They're just great. I know they're really proud of me now but then I also know that even without all these accomplishments that I have, they'd still be there loving me." Turning to look at him, "Gosh… I miss them soooo much!" she exclaimed laughing at herself. "You must think of me as a baby now eh," she nudged his shoulder.

Smilling at her while hugging her shoulders, he pinched her nose, "I've always thought that you're a baby, Nothing new…" he shrugged his shoulders and laughed seeing her eyes grow big staring at him.

Then he started running off seeing that she was moving towards him, attempting to choke him with her hands. Both of them starting to run around on the beach; both trying to catch the other.


End file.
